You found me (JJBek)
by Fredua
Summary: La había cagado monumentalmente, no solo se había revolcado con un alfa que no era el elegido para él, sino que le había encantado hacerlo. Al principio la culpa no formaba parte de la ecuación, hasta que recordó que él debía llegar virgen al matrimonio. (Omega!verse)
1. (1)

**_Summary:_** La había cagado monumentalmente, no solo se había revolcado con un alfa que no era el elegido para él, sino que le había encantado hacerlo. Al principio la culpa no formaba parte de la ecuación, hasta que recordó que él debía llegar virgen al matrimonio.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes perteneces a Kubo y a su equipo, el dibujo de la portada es de Jemy-Sama art._

* * *

 _Era un omega, uno de los más codiciados y con un matrimonio arreglado por su padre._

Al menos esa era su descripción hasta hace una noche atrás. Porque si, Jean seguía siendo uno de los omegas más codiciados, pero dudaba mucho que su matrimonio arreglado siguiese en pie después de la gran idiotez que había cometido.

Sabía que no tenía que aceptar la invitación de Emil para salir con él y su nuevo novio, después de todos ambos betas podían vivir la vida como se les dé la gana… él no. La había cagado monumentalmente, no solo se había revolcado con un alfa que no era el elegido para él, sino que le había encantado hacerlo. Al principio la culpa no formaba parte de la ecuación, hasta que recordó que él debía llegar virgen al matrimonio.

Leroy no podía dejar de atormentarse… él ya se había rendido con la vida, sabía que no iba a elegir que pareja tener, no con la escases de omegas que sufría el mundo actualmente y lo fácil que era para su padre venderlo al mejor postor. Pero no quería arruinar la vida de Sophie, ella era una omega inocente y llena de vida detrás de esos ojos caramelo que heredó de su madre.

Su madre… aún no lograba olvidar como solía cantarle por las noches, o el olor a lavanda que desprendía su ropa cada vez que lo abrazaba.

" _No confíes nunca en un alfa Jean"_ le dijo antes de morir. Él era muy pequeño para entender el porqué de esas palabras, hasta que luego de una discusión con su padre descubrió que, al contrario de lo que él pensaba, el matrimonio de ellos no fue tan feliz y lleno de amor. Después de eso, las noches en las cuales ella dormía acurrucada junto a él, y los moretones que inundaban su blanca piel cobraron otro sentido. Ese día Jean terminó de perder su poca inocencia junto con su libertad.

Sabía que podía irse de ahí, llevarse a su hermana junto a él, pero en un mundo manejado por alfas no sobreviviría ni un solo día. Por eso aún vivía con su padre, porque un omega sin marcar era una tentación para toda la realeza, y él se negaba rotundamente a dejarse tocar por alguno de ellos.

Se giró lentamente y se detuvo al notar que estaba siendo observado. El alfa que tenía en frente lo miraba analíticamente, como si tratase de descubrir porque él, un omega con un futuro prometedor, había arruinado todo por algo de una noche. Sonrió con un poco de vergüenza, algo muy poco usual en él e intentó decir algo, pero su acompañante se lo impidió al unir sus labios en un beso necesitado.

* * *

 **Si, es un capítulo muy corto, pero es más a modo introducción. En mi primer longfic así que no se muy bien que va a salir de todo esto**

 **Espero leerlos pronto ¡Saludos!**


	2. (2)

**¡Hola a todos! Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero tenía tres parciales juntos y anejar tiempos no es lo mío. Pero ahora empecé a probar escribir desde el celular y después pasar todo a la pc, así que espero actualizar más seguido.**

 **Les recomiendo escuchar Don't stop the music de Jamie Cullum, me inspiró para este capítulo.**

 **Seguro se esperaban esto de un omega!verse, pero igual nunca está de más aclararlo: el cap va a tener escenas de sexo, están avisados/as.**

 **Bueno, ya dejo de dar vueltas.**

* * *

 _Do you know what you started?_

 _I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin' on the dance floor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face_

Otabek a veces no entendía por qué continuaba cumpliéndole los caprichos a su joven amigo. Si, quería mucho a Yuri, y en un mundo lleno de alfas arrogantes encontrar a uno agradable era increíble, pero no era excusa para arrastrarlo a ese club sabiendo que odiaba bailar.

Se acercó a su amigo, Christophe y Masumi se encontraban en la pista bailando, o a punto de tener sexo si continuaban con tanto toqueteo. Por un lado estaba feliz, Chris había tenido relaciones muy difíciles, y cuando el castaño llegó lo cambió por completo.

El rubio estaba charlando con una beta, decidió no interrumpirlo y continuó bebiendo su cerveza. Se suponía que era una salida de amigos para ayudarlo a olvidar su inevitable matrimonio con un omega que ni conocía. Caminó por todo el club, si saber bien que estaba buscando, hasta que olfateó un olor bastante desagradable. Sabía exactamente que era, lamentablemente muchas veces se había cruzado con ese aroma: era un omega asustado.

Se dirigió hacia al baño, a donde su olfato lo guiaba, y se encontró con un joven pelinegro y lloroso arrinconado entre un hombre y el lavabo. Conocía al alfa, James fue uno de sus compañeros en la secundaria, un idiota de primera. Y el omega, Katsuki Yuuri, no se quería imaginar lo que Victor le haría a su excompañero si lo encontraba intentado lastimar a su novio. Se acercó lentamente y lo apartó de un tirón, estaba drogado, aunque no era excusa para hacer esto. Lo empujó contra la pared y comenzó a golpearlo, cuando oyó el conocido _crack_ producto de su nariz y sus costillas decidió que era suficiente.

Se volteó a ver como se encontraba Katsuki, pero unas manos lo tomaron de la chaqueta y lo arrinconaron contra los azulejos.

—¡Victor! Él no fue, él me ayudo a liberarme ¡Soltalo!—Levanto la mirada y observó al alfa, Victor Nikiforov, hijo de una gran amiga de su madre. Se notaba que ambos ya eran una pareja enlazada, sus ojos grises lo miraban con odio. Sabía que iba a sufrir hasta que logre convencerlo que no había lastimado al joven omega. Notó como el pelinegro abrazaba al mayor por la espalda susurrando un leve " _él no lo hizo",_ hasta que sintió como el agarre en su preciada chaqueta se iba aflojando de a poco.

—No lastime a Yuuri, fue James. Pero no hagas nada estúpido, ya me encargué de él—Los ojos del mayor brillaron en reconocimiento. Ignorándolo completamente se volteó y abrazó a su pareja fuertemente. No pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de nunca haber experimentado algo así, sabía que la unión entre ambos estaba llena de amor… su madre no dejaba de recordárselo cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

—Gracias Otabek, lo lamento. No te reconocí después de tantos años—El mayor le sonrió, a pesar de sus veintisiete años el ruso seguía luciendo muy joven e imponente como cuando lo conoció de niño. Iba a responder hasta que la voz de Yuri lo interrumpió.

—¡Cerdo! ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?—Su joven amigo entró rápidamente a inspeccionar el estado del omega. Sabía que Yuri apreciaba mucho a la pareja de Victor sin importar cuanto lo niegue. Ambos se habían hecho cargo del joven beta siete años atrás cuando era un simple niño de doce años y su abuelo había fallecido, impidiendo así que su tía lo llevase a Rusia.

Decidió salir de allí, dejando al trío solo, eran una familia extraña pero iban a estar bien.

Caminó hasta la barra otra vez, necesitaba un par de vasos de vodka o no sobreviviría a esa noche. Al llegar al centro de la pista chocó con alguien. Sintió como un aroma a chocolate inundaba sus fosas nasales a medida que los segundos pasaban. Miró fijamente los ojos del contrario y no pudo evitar perderse en ellos: eran grises, oscuros y llenos de felicidad, aunque eso seguro debía al exceso de alcohol.

Se dispuso a continuar su camino hasta que sintió como una cálida mano tomaba fuertemente la suya y lo volteaba rápidamente. No iba a negar que el omega era atractivo, muy atractivo. Pero le sorprendía mucho que el joven se muestre interesado en él, después de todo Jean Jacques Leroy era uno de los pocos omegas que aún estaban solteros.

Decidió no desaprovechar una oportunidad y se acercó al mayor lentamente, rodeó con ambas manos su estrecha cintura y lo atrajo más hacia él, haciendo que sus pechos chocasen. Levanto la vista un poco, Leroy era unos centímetros más alto que el, y volvió a enfocar su mirada en los ojos ajenos. El omega sonrió y comenzó a moverse suavemente entre sus brazos, siguió como pudo los pasos del contrario y fue abrazándose más a su cuerpo si era posible. No, no sabía bailar, pero ahora entendía por qué Masumi seguía a Chris a la pista cada vez que podía. Llevó su mano izquierda a la cabeza del moreno y la atrajo hacía él, chocando sus labios en un beso necesitado. Notó como su acompañante gemía levemente mientras movía ambas manos por todo su pecho.

Al separarse, sentía que su pecho ardía por donde las manos del mayor pasaban. Apretó más el agarre a su cintura, como si intentase fundirse con el cuerpo ajeno y volvió a besarlo. El oji-gris comenzó a restregarse contra su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar la erección que comenzaba a formarse en sus pantalones.

—Creo que estaríamos mejor en un lugar más privado—El omega susurró en su oído mientras restregaba sus caderas contra él. Le agradaba saber que no era el único con una erección en ese momento.

Se apartó del golpe del moreno y tomó su mano, arrastrándolo entre la muchedumbre hacía la salida del lugar. Paró un taxi frente al club y se subió, siendo seguido por el omega sin dudarlo. Apenas terminó de indicarle al conductor a donde ir el omega se tiró sobre él y comenzó a besarlo. Se sentía mareado, las manos ajenas junto al aroma lograban despertar a su alfa interior por completo.

Oyó al conductor carraspear intentando llamar la atención de ambos. Apartó un poco el cuerpo de Jean para poder tomar un poco de dinero al taxista. Sin tomar el cambio salió del vehículo y guío al omega hacia su departamento, sin dejar de repartir besos por todo su cuello.

Al entrar llevó al mayor a su cuarto, empujándolo suavemente sobre la cama al mismo tiempo en el quitaba su chaqueta y la tiraba al piso. Se subió sobre Jean y lo besó de lleno, introdujo su lengua en la boca ajena comenzando una guerra por el control de la situación, aunque el omega cedió fácilmente luego de que comenzase a acariciar su miembro sobre la tela del pantalón.

Se separó sin muchas ganas del cuerpo ajeno y comenzó a desnudarlo. A medida que iba quitando prendas descubría diferentes tatuajes, que fue besando en el proceso. Sentía a Leroy temblar bajo su toque, mientras soltaba leves gemidos que intentaba tapar contra la almohada. Se detuvo y lo observó por unos minutos: no, no era simplemente atractivo, era hermoso. Otabek nunca había tocado una piel tan suave, ni había besado unos labios tan dulces.

—Por cierto, me llamo Otabek—Comunicó y comenzó a quitarse su propia ropa, cuando una meno ajena inició un recorrido tortuoso por todo su pecho. Esas manos suaves se dirigieron hasta la hebilla de su cinturón y comenzaron a desabrocharlo. Gruño levemente al notar como el mayor se tomaba su tiempo, así que decidió retirar su propio pantalón de un tirón y volver a atacar la boca del contrario.

Volvió a llevar su mano al miembro ajeno y, corriendo levemente el bóxer, empezó a masturbarlo lentamente. Los gemidos comenzaron a volverse más fuertes, y para su gusto Jean desistió con la idea de ocultarlos. Beso y mordió levemente el cuello de Jean, sentía unas ganas terribles de marcarlo, pero sabía que no podía y no era tan hijo de puta como para hacerle eso en contra de su voluntad. Los lazos debían de ser mutuos, o al menos eso siempre le dijo su padre.

Al sentir el líquido pre-seminal del omega decidió que era momento de ir más allá. Retiró la ropa interior de ambos y se acomodó entre las piernas del oji-gris. Llevó su mano a la entrada del mayor, para comprobar que se haya lubricado por completo. Notó a su acompañante tensarse durante su acción y lo miró rápidamente a los ojos. Jean bajó la mirada rápidamente mientras se ruborizaba, Otabek no necesitó más que eso para darse cuenta: Jean era virgen.

—Jean, mírame—tomó el mentón ajeno y lo obligó a mirarlo directamente a los ojos—no hay de que avergonzarse Jean, y no voy a enojarme si no queres continuar con esto—El cuerpo de Leroy se relajó notablemente. Por un lado lo entendía, los alfas solían tomar a los omegas como ellos querían, sin importar su bienestar.

—Yo quiero hacerlo, de verdad, pero… ¿Va a doler mucho?—No pudo evitar sorprenderse frente a tal pregunta, sintió muchas ganas de abrazarlo fuertemente, pero no era su omega y no podía mezclar sentimientos en esto.

—Yo sinceramente no lo sé, pero prometo hacerlo lo más suave posible, lo prometo—el mayor rodeó su cuello con ambas manos atrayéndolo más a él y lo besó. Tomó esa acción como una invitación a continuar, así que volvió a dirigir su mano izquierda a la entrada del omega.

Comenzó a prepararlo lo más lento posible, no quería asustarlo ni lastimarlo. Era la primera vez que se acostaba con un omega. Estaba acostumbrado a acostarse con betas, aunque su lista no era muy larga tampoco, solo dos. No era de acostarse con la gente porque sí, y aún no entendía que era diferente respecto a Jean.

Leroy se removió intentando buscar más fricción, y entendió que ya estaba listo. Se colocó rápidamente un condón, estaba seguro que JJ no tomaba supresores, se introdujo despacio en el cuerpo ajeno, pero se detuvo al sentir como el cuerpo bajo él se tensaba completamente.

—¿Jean? Puedo detenerme si queres—El mayor negó rápidamente mientras aferraba ambos brazos a su espalda y enredaba sus piernas en su cintura. Un olor embriagante nubló sus sentidos e inició un vaivén pausado. El moreno comenzó a moverse bajo el buscando más fricción, Otabek no puedo evitar seguir ese ritmo y aumentar sus embestidas, mientras Jean clavaba sus uñas en él.

Se sentía en el cielo, el aroma dulzón que desprendía aumentaba cada vez más, los gemidos se habían vuelto más fuertes y Otabek creía que se correría en cualquier momento. Buscó la boca ajena y lo besó, tomó el miembro del omega y volvió a masturbarlo, sentía como iba perdiendo la cordura en cada embestida y continuaba besándolo a pesar de que sus pulmones quemaban pidiendo por un poco de oxígeno.

Luego de varios minutos sintió como el cuerpo del moreno de tensaba y se corría en su mano, con un último gruñido se vino el también, salió del cuerpo ajeno con cuidado y se recostó a su lado.

—El baño está por ese pasillo a la derecha, podes bañarte sin problema—Se volteó hacia Jean y sonrió, el omega se encontraba aún agitado y lo miraba fijamente—¿Estás bien?¿Te lastimé?—No pudo evitar preocuparse por él. Leroy se acercó más a su cuerpo y lo besó.

—Estoy perfectamente, fue genial—Lo observó levantarse y dirigirse al baño. En ese momento descubrió que tenía un tatuaje en la espalda baja, volviéndolo aún más sexy si eso era posible.

Fue hasta el baño que se encontraba en su habitación y se dio una ducha rápida. Al salir el omega se encontraba sentado sobre la cama con solo su ropa interior y con un paquete de papas en la mano.

—Lo lamento, sentí hambre y encontré esto en tu alacena—Soltó una carcajada y se sentó junto a él, volviendo a besarlo. Al separarse tomó un puñado de papas y se los llevó a la boca, no se había dado cuenta cuanta hambre tenía.

Al finalizar la comida improvisada Otabek se recostó en la cama. Estaba comenzando a quedarse dormido cuando sintió el cuerpo del moreno acomodarse sobre el suyo. Tomó la frazada que los cubría hasta la cintura y lo tapó completamente, el invierno solía ser muy duro en Canadá durante esta época.

—¿Seguro que estas bien?—Lo abrazó por la cintura mientras el omega se acurrucaba más contra él.

—Si Beka, estoy perfectamente, fue asombroso— Sonrió instantáneamente, para él también fue asombroso…

* * *

 **Me gustaría responder a los comentarios (por esto me gusta un poco más Wattpad, puedo responder los comentarios al momento).**

 **Pau-Neko: Yo también espero que se popularice más este ship ¡son tan lindos! Aunque mi OTP es Otayurio no puedo dejar de escribir sobre estos dos muchachos.**

 **No actualicé pronto, pero lo voy a intentar para el próximo capítulo. ¿Por qué todos asumen que Beka es el pasivo? Para mí siempre va a ser Seme.**

 **Noire Rigel: Primero que nada, vi tus otros comentarios así que gracias por comentar** **pronto actualizaré los otros. Efectivamente tuvo continuación y con Beka siendo el alfa.**

 **N/A: Sentía la necesidad de explicar cómo fue que ambos terminaron acostándose esa noche, así que ¡acá está! Lamento comunicar que el lemon no va a ser algo muy común en el fic, uno que otro capítulo, pero no muy seguido. Primero porque me cuenta escribirlo, y segundo porque no quiero que se base en tener sexo siempre, quizás lo de a entender pero quiero enfocarme en la historia más que nada.**

 **Quise introducir un poco sobre Chris y Masumi porque tengo una idea sobre ellos y probablemente tengan sus propios capítulos al igual que Victor y Yuuri. Todavía no estoy súper informada en el tema Omegaverse, así que si hay algo que se sale completamente de contexto me encantaría saberlo.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Saludos, y espero leerlos pronto.**


	3. Chris Giacometti (Parte 1)

**¡Hola! Si, actualizo a los quince días o un día después, lamentablemente no manejo mis tiempos.**

 **En este capitulo voy a centrarme en Chris y su vida antes de Masumi.**

* * *

 _Standing on my own  
Remembering the one I left at home  
Forget about the life I used to know  
Forget about the one I left at home  
So now I'm standing here alone  
I'm learning how to live life on my own_

 _ **On my own {Three days grace}**_

Chris había encontrado a su alfa desde muy joven, o al menos eso creía. Se había enamorado de Joshua al instante, veía en él todo lo que nunca llegaría a ser: exitoso y valiente. Lo conoció de una forma bastante común, ambos iban juntos al colegio y se hicieron amigos. Nunca iba a olvidar sus ojos azules que lo miraban llenos de dulzura y amor, sus cabellos negros suaves como la seda, y sus brazos fuertes que lo abrazaban con protección.

Tenía dieciséis años cuando dejó que él lo marcara así poder vivir juntos, era la única forma que tenía de escapar de los maltratos de su abuelo, un alfa que lo detestaba por su condición.

" _Nacido para fracasar, para servir, para usar"_ la había dicho una noche. Una de las tantas en las cuales lo encerraba en su habitación durante su celo, sin supresores o comida, porque un omega no merecía ni la más mínima compasión. Durante esas horas solo podía pensar en sus padres: dos betas que lo habían amado más que nada, y que por desgracia ya no se encontraban allí para protegerlo.

Por meses vivió así, creyendo que era invencible, con el amor de su vida y el mundo a sus pies. Terminó la escuela con muy buenas notas, y soñaba con poder enseñar a los niños pequeños tal como su madre había hecho, después de todo su alfa siempre lo apoyaría… o eso creía.

Por semanas había notado a Joshua extraño, ya no lo besaba ni lo amaba como antes, sentía que estaba fallando en algo y no sabía en qué, al menos no hasta días después cuando su alfa lo echó. Al principio no entendía nada, quería convencerse a sí mismo que era una broma muy cruel, hasta que vio a la omega que entró segundos después. Joshua lo había usado, lo reclamó cuando se sentía solo y ahora lo echaba como si fuese un plato descartable. Había llorado e incluso suplicado por otra oportunidad, pero su pareja no escuchó sus razones y lo sacó de la casa que compartieron por meses. Vagó por la ciudad durante horas, sin nada más que lo puesto, hasta que sintió un vacío en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar. Chris sabía exactamente qué significaba eso: el azabache había reclamado a otro omega.

Se sentó en el banco de una plaza y se permitió llorar por horas, recordó las miradas de amor que ahora solo parecían de lujuria, y esos brazos que nunca lo habían abrazado con protección, sino con pertenencia. Se sintió estúpido, inocente, e impotente. No tenía a donde ir, no tenía quien lo ame.

Pasó días vagando por la ciudad intentando sobrevivir, hasta que conoció a Scott, un beta con uno de los negocios más rentables del lugar: Un cabaret. El trabajo era fácil; iba, bailaba casi desnudo para un par de alfas y volvía a casa. Si él quería dinero extra siempre podía llevárselos a la cama.

Al comienzo parecía un trato justo, recibía lo suficiente para pagar un pequeño departamento en el cual vivir, y durante el día podía seguir con sus estudios. Sus mejores amigos, Yuri y Otabek no hacían muchas preguntas, sabían que no le gustaba para nada admitir que dejaba que los alfas lo usen a su antojo. Durante tres años vivió así: bailando para unos, acostándose con otros cuando no llegaba a fin de mes. Odió cada uno de esos días, había visto a compañeros omegas y betas ser golpeados y violados por alfas que no aceptaban un no por respuesta, y sabía que un día le tocaría a él.

Y como un baldazo de agua fría, ese día llego, de la mano de la quien menos se lo esperaba: Joshua. Llegó al lugar apestando a alcohol, reclamando que le pertenecía a pesar de ya no estar enlazados. El imbécil de su jefe aceptó el dinero sin consultárselo, y Joshua lo llevó a unas de las habitaciones. No recordaba haber sentido tantos golpes en su vida, la sangre llenaba su rostro y había perdido la cuenta de costillas rotas después de la tercera. Aún podía ver la expresión de odio en los ojos de alfa, mientras le quitaba la remera de un tirón. No iba a llorar, no iba a darle ese lujo. Desde el día en el cual oyó a Jesica llorar y suplicar por ayuda supo que todos estaban solos, así que por protección siempre llevaba un cuchillo con él. Las imágenes estaban borrosas en su memoria, solo podía observarse a sí mismo sacando el cuchillo antes de que Joshua llegase a quitarle el pantalón, empujarlo contra el cuello del contrario y sentir como su respiración disminuía lentamente. No sintió remordimiento, dolor o tristeza, se sentía vacío y no sabía si era peor que todo lo anterior junto.

La policía decidió esconder todo, desde el hecho que su jefe permitiese que los alfas abusen de sus empleados, hasta el asesinato de su expareja. ¿Un omega asesinando a un alfa? Sería un escándalo que no se podían permitir, así que después de declaraciones por parte de todos, citas y abogados de por medio fue declarado inocente, ya que había actuado en defensa propia.

A sus veintiún años Christophe se encontraba en su tercer año de carrera, sin un trabajo después de que Scott lo echase, y con imágenes de los ojos azules de Joshua atormentándolo cada noche.

* * *

 **Planeaba introducir a Masumi ahora, pero prefiero esperar a la segunda parte sobre Chris.**

 **El tema de Chris me pareció perfecto para mostrar un poco como se maneja le sociedad en este fic, y mostrar lo que sufren los omegas. Últimamente, leo fics o veo imágenes en donde la violación de un hombre a otro está tan naturalizada como si fuese algo sin importancia. No lo es, es igual de grave como si fuese a una mujer y nunca está de más aclararlo. Si no es consensuado es violación, sin importar cuanto guste un personaje.**

 **Después de aclarar ese punto que me viene atormentando hace días, me gustaría aclarar un par de cosas que quizás quedaron un poco perdidas:**

 **1)No, Chris no llegó a ser violado por Joshua, solo lo golpeó.**

 **2)Este cap se desarrolla cuatro años antes que la historia principal.**

 **3)Masumi va a aparecer en la segunda parte dedicada a Chris.**

 **4)No estaba segura de publicar el capítulo ahora, pero Christophe va a ser importante y necesito que se conozca su historia.**

 **5) Espero poder actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

 **6)Tengo 5 JJBek y un ChrisxMasumi publicados les gustan las parejas y quieren leerlos.**

 **Gracias a Aka Uchiha por tu comentario: y si, Beka seme es vida y amor. Me alegro mucho que te guste el fic, y efectivamente Chris es el omega de la relación.**

 **En fin, prometo que la vida de Chris va a mejorar muchísimo ¡Saludos!**


End file.
